


Under this eyepatch

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's under Mei Misaki's eye patch? Find out on this week's episode of anime crack fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under this eyepatch

"Do you ever take off the eye patch Misaki-san?" Sakikabara Kouichi pondered aloud in their basement hideout full of dolls.

"Yes... I do take it off sometimes. Do you wish to see it?"

"S-sure okay, if I'm allowed to."

She reached up and pulled the strings down and flung off the eye patch, letting it fall to the ground, and revealing...

"Why? Rei-chan! Why?" cooed the parrot.

and Kouichi woke up

 

...

She took the eye patch off slowly and under it was, another eye patch!

"This is why our book and show were called 'Another'."

 

...

Misaki Mei pulled her white patch off from over her eye, and a doll-like green one stared back.

"Misaki, your eye..."

"Yes, it's made out of chocolate"

"..That's not what I was going to say"

 

...

Her eye stared, almost uncomfortably drilling into Kouichi's soul.

"With this eye, I can see the readers,"

"Readers? Misaki you know breaking the fourth wall is against the rules in Class 3?"

 "Do you think this means somebody connected to the class will..."

"Yes, and we were supposed to-"

His sentence is cut off, not because he stopped speaking, but because you ceased to be able to hear it, your eardrums ruptured from a loud screech in the real world.

You are now deceased.


End file.
